Bonding Island
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Marriage lately has gone terrible for the HTF Girls, suddenly they feel that they want to give up marriage and get a divorce, eventually move on while they're at it. But a stranger takes them to a wonderful place so they could bond, but there is a dark story behind this paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE'S A NEW STORY! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE SECOND PART OF THE WEDDING CANCELLED STORY! I JUST DECIDED TO DO IT AT TH SAME TIME. REVIEW :D**

* * *

Early in the morning Giggles called Petunia and started to angrily speak. "I am so tired of him, I can't do it anymore Petunia I'm telling you. Marrying him was the biggest mistake I ever did."she said. Petunia could barely hold up her phone she dropped her head on her pillow and sighed.

* * *

"PETUNIA!"she yelled. Petunia jumped up and scream. "Goddamn it Giggles what do you want me to do? Its one in the goddamn morning! Please let me sleep I just put the baby to sleep five minutes ago I have work in the morning!"she yelled through the phone.

* * *

In the back room the baby is heard crying, and Petunia screamed with frustration. "Goodbye Giggles!"said Petunia slamming the phone on the hook. Giggles hung her cellphone up and continued to walk down the street to Flaky's house holding her child's hand. "Mommy, where are we going?"said her daughter.

* * *

"To an old friend's house, hopefully she don't have a baby to take care of."said Giggles smiling at her. It was raining really hard and the mud started to get stuck on their shoes and clothes. It stormed loudly and the little girl screamed with fear. "Don't be scared...Mommy is here...come up."she said picking her child up, letting her muddy shoes help mess up her white shirt.

* * *

They approached the house and there was lights on. Giggles knocked on the door and she heard fast footsteps running down the stairs. Flippy opened the door and loud crying sounded the dark and stormy night. He looked extremely tired and bummed out. "Yeah? What happened to you?"he asked. "I should be asking the same thing, Flippy you look like...you haven't slept in seven years."she said.

* * *

Flippy leaned on the frame of the door and fell asleep. "Hey!"she yelled. He jumped up and gasped. "S-sorry...I was...um...whoa what happened to you?"he repeated. "Flippy is that your child crying upstairs?" she asked. "Yes...I mean no...Flaky's friend Petunia told us to watch her baby...while she sleep for work...we wouldn't want her to get fired...at all..."he said tiredly. "Ugh, that lazy bitch, maybe I can stay and help you take care of him."said Giggles.

* * *

Flippy jumped out of his sleep and his eyes turned yellow, bit he was still tired. "Flippy...Flippy!"yelled Giggles. Flippy woke up and looked around. "Huh? Wha- oh...yeah um...we don't need help...we're fine...that is what we were talking about right?"he said rubbing his eyes and grabbing a knife out his pocket. Giggles stepped back a little. "Flippy...are you okay?"said Giggles hugging her child tightly.

* * *

Flippy tiredly walked down the stairs slowly while trying to aim his knife at Giggles. The baby stopped crying and Flaky walked down the stairs. "Flippy! Come upstairs...she's sleeping..."said Flaky trying to keep her eyes open. Flippy's eyes changed normal again and he smiled happily. "Finally!"he said running back to the house to hug Flaky. "Careful..."said Flaky rubbing her stomach.

* * *

"Flaky, nice to see you again...your glowing."said Giggles. Flaky rubbed her stomach again and glared at Giggles. "What do you want Giggles?"asked Flaky. "I know we had tough times years ago and stuff but...whatcha gonna do? So...um...can I stay over? Just until morning?"asked Giggles. Flaky grabbed the edge of the door and slammed the door. "Flaky, come on. That's your friend out there have some sense. She has a child in her hands."said Flippy.

* * *

"I don't care if she had my mother in her hands, she's not coming inside and that's final, now just deal with my decision."said Flaky. "Flaky, your being ridiculous now when will you learn how to let things go?"said Flippy. "I married you didn't I? Since when did you care about anything? Hello is Fliqpy on there?"said Flaky knocking on his head. Flippy pushed her hands away and laughed nervously.

* * *

"Uh, yeah...so can she sleep over? I promise if she makes you mad she will never come back."said Flippy. "Yeah right, you didn't get rid of the guy in your fucked up head."she said slapping his head. "Well, that's different, come on please?"he begged. "Fine, she can sleep outside final offer."she said crossing her hands. "What?! Outside are you serious?"said Flippy. "What's wrong with that?"she said as thunder boomed loudly outside.

* * *

"Come on Flaky, for the baby!"he said grabbing her hands. Flaky smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Fine! Damn...she can sleep on the floor, make sure she showers and stay quiet. I'll be upstairs."she said yawning and traveling up the stairs. Flippy opened the door and saw Giggles a few yards away from the house. "Giggles!"he yelled as Giggles turned around and smiled with hope. Flippy motioned her to come over and Giggles ran towards him.

* * *

"Thank you so much Flippy for talking Flaky into letting us in...it was getting cold out."said Giggles. "No prob."he said collecting the muddy clothes from Giggles and her daughter. "So who's this kid?"said Flippy. "She's my daughter."said Giggles "No duh, what's her name?"said Flippy. "Bundle, because she just loves to hug really tight."said Giggles putting Bundle close to her. "Aw, she's really close to you."said Flippy reaching his hand out. Bundle hugged Giggles' leg and hid her fac

e.

* * *

"She's also shy, but we are very grateful that you took us in."said Giggles rubbing Bundle's red and yellow hair. "Okay...so Flaky want you guys to sleep on the floor, will that be a problem?"said Flippy. Bundle squeaked and started to cry. "Mommy...we are on the floor again..."said Bundle. Giggles looked down at her daughter and rubbed her hair. "He's not daddy honey...he's not being mean to us...he's helping us."said Giggles as Bundle nodded.

* * *

"Cuddles let you sleep on the floor? I thought he loved you."said Flippy as Giggles scowled at Flippy but managed a forced smile. "Its nothing...she don't know what she's talking about...where do we sleep?"said Giggles. Flippy pointed to the fireplace. "Over there is warm, maybe you should sleep there."he said. Bundle ran over to the folded covers and laid on them. "Its soft..."she said hugging it.

* * *

Fl

ippy nodded while trying to touch her head but she ran away from him and hugged Giggles' leg again. "Come on now, I'm not Cuddles, I a nice guy."said Flippy. "Liar! I can read, I'm not stupid."said Bundle throwing a piece of paper at Flippy. He opened it and groaned. There was a picture of him killing people on the news. "That's not me either...I'm Flippy not Fliqpy, he's different, way different, I'm nice."said Flippy as the girl looked at him in disgust.

* * *

"Okay, I'll try not to talk to you of that makes you feel better, goodnight Giggles."he said walking up the stairs. Flaky was reading a book when Flippy angrily sat on the bed. "What's wrong you?"asked Flaky. "Nothing...I think I'm going to be a horrible father when that rumor continues to go around."he said crossing his arms. "What rumor?"said Flaky. "Fliqpy going around killing folks, I can't get a break!"said Flippy. Flaky hugged Flippy and laughed.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, you will be a wonderful father...what makes you said you'll be bad."said Flaky. "That little jerk downstairs...she don't like me because of Fliqpy...and imagine my baby hating me..."said Flippy. Flaky laughed again. "That is a nightmare to never come true Flippy, come on, just one child won't effect nothing...tell you what, let her meet Fliqpy and tell him to be as nice as possible and she will like his somewhat good side."said Flaky smiling weakly. Flippy crossed his arms.

* * *

"No way, that will be a disaster. I don't want to kill her."said Flippy. Flaky rolled her eyes. "Just try your best and make her like you, go spoiler her a little then you can finally believe you'll be a good father 'kay?"said Flaky turning her light off. "Fine...kids are easy to persuade she'll be begging for me to be her father...or friend."said Flippy turning his lamp off and laying down.

* * *

WILL FLIPPY BE ABLE TO WIN THE TRUST OF THIS STUBBORN BUT SWEET CHILD? STAY TUNED, REVIEW AND :D


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage Trouble? Gotta Bond!

I woke up to a loud sound down the stairs. My eyes flew open and I looked at the window, it was still in the middle of the night. I didn't want to get up so I kicked Flippy on his back and he jumped up. "Ow! Being pregnant gives you super strength or something, ugh.."said Flippy rubbing his back.

I covered my mouth when I laughed and pretended I was tired and had a groggy voice. "Go see what that was." I said. I heard his feet stomped heavily on the squeaky floor, probably he's mad because I told him to do something, or that kick, who cares. More sleep for me. He walked down the stairs and I laid back down releasing my giggle I've been holding.

Flippy's POV

I reached the end of the stairs and looked around in the dark moonlit room. I saw Giggles sleeping comfortably under the covers that was given to her, and I noticed she is without her child. I was curious about Bundle's whereabouts so I looked around the house for her.

I silently waited for another sound, but it was quiet. Suddenly I heard little footsteps pattering upstairs. I smiled knowing it might be the little girl so I followed the sound. The footsteps were in the attic this time. I growled in frustration and walked up the humid attic and looked around.

I saw the girl in the corner whispering to something glowing. I quickly walked towards the figure and touched her shoulder. She turned around and stabbed me in the shoulder. I fell to my back as the creature deepened the knife in my muscles. She cackled and tore the knife towards my head.

"Ugh, what are you doing!?" I yelled. I stared into the red and black eyes of the creature and know it wasn't Giggles' kid. I kicked her off of me and tried to yank the knife that is now sticking out the back of me. I groaned in pain as I attempted and I left it alone.

The creature roared and closed the exit of the attic letting the lock click like a gun. My eyes twitched and everything started to blur, and slow down. The creature stared at me in confusion she walked backwards and tilted her head. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. I growled and my vision changed, Fliqpy took over.

Regular POV

Fliqpy growled at the creature as she stuck out her claws and began to attack. He yanked the knife from his shoulder and groaned. When she closed in on him he stabbed her in the face leaving a long open cut across her face and he punched her to the wall.

She roared and scratched him in his wound causing it to grow larger. Fliqpy held his wound and groaned in pain. He leaned on the wall and stared at his bleeding injury. Flaky opened the attic door and looked around. "Flippy! What are you doing? Fighting rats?"said Flaky climbing in the attic.

The creature that was taking over Bundle's body flew away leaving her lying down with long closed cut on her face. Fliqpy coughed violently and sat down. Flaky ran to him and gasp at his injury."Your bleeding..."she said. "Duh! Don't you think I know that dumbass! Ugh, I hate you so much!"he snarled.

Flaky crossed her arms in anger. "Oh, hi Fliqpy...come downstairs and I can see what I can do. "said Flaky turning her head away from him. "I can't!"he yelled. Flaky rubbed her head and groaned. "I can't help you either, your not allowed to pick up heavy things when your pregnant so its either you walk down there or die up here.

Your choice."said Flaky walking to the exit. "What?! Your fucking pregnant?! By who? And no one told me!"yelled Fliqpy. Flaky frowned at him while rubbing her stomach. "By you well Flippy, stop playing stupid."she said angrily. "Ha! Liar, I wouldn't even try, your a living nightmare!"he said laughing.

Flaky continued to walk away but stopped by Bundle who is knocked out. "What the hell happened to her Fliqpy?! You better not have killed her."warned Flaky. "Bitch please...if I killed her, she would be all over the place. She did this to me."said Fliqpy coughing.

"She's still breathing, what happened?! Tell me the truth!"said Flaky picking Bundle up. Bundle opened her blue eye and wiped her tears away. The creature flew back inside of Bundle, revealing the bleeding cut on her face and she smirked at Fliqpy, who was watching this happen.

"Flaky! It was terrible! He stabbed me with the knife in my face! Then when he thought I was dead he tried to kill himself."said Bundle. Flaky rubbed her head and groaned when she saw her face. Fliqpy looked over at Flaky weakly unable to say what he wanted to say.

"You did this to yourself Fliqpy? Look what you did to her face! What am I going to tell Giggles? She's going to think its my fault, because of you!"yelled Flaky. Fliqpy rolled his eyes and closed them. "We should leave him here to die! I can heal my cut if you do that for me."said Bundle smiling at Flaky who laughed at her.

"Oh Bundle, you're so silly. That cut will take months, even surgery to fix up. And I can't leave him here, he's my husband...unfortunately. So will you go to be for me?"said Flaky smiling at her. Bundle growled and nodded. "Okay...do you need help carrying him down?"asked Bundle.

Flaky chuckled. "No honey, go downstairs please."said Flaky. "STOP LAUGHING AND TELLING ME TO GO DOWNSTAIRS!"she roared. Flaky stared at her pausing. Bundle smiled sweetly and giggled. "Please?"she said. Flaky nodded slowly as Bundle lift Fliqpy up and threw him down from the attic stairs.

Flaky screamed and looked down and back at Bundle. "I think its time for bed..." Flaky said as she carefully walked down and carried Fliqpy to their bedroom. Bundle growled as she went under the covers. "Hey...are they going yet?"spoke Bundle's watch.

Bundle looked both ways in the house and spoke back. "No, I didn't get to ask them yet. I was in the middle of printing the brochure until some idiot in green stopped me."said Bundle. "All you have to do if get the wives to hate their husbands so they will want to go to Bonding Island.

Is your captive's mother checked?"said the man in the watch. "Yes...I made her really mad at her husband, I was close with Flaky but she needs time. A stupid little cut ain't working."said Bundle healing herself.

"Do your best...I'm counting on you. Don't stay in that little girl for long or she will die like you."said the man as the creature climbed out of her. "Understood. Out!"said the creature disappearing. Upstairs Flaky was getting a first aid kit and some warm water.

"Fliqpy! Get up, I'm about to heal you. Take your shirt off."demanded Flaky. Fliqpy opened his eyes and groaned. "Am I in hell yet?"said Fliqpy. "Ha, ha very funny take your shirt off smart-ass."said Flaky. "I must be, your here. You're the daughter of the devil. Nice to meet you."said Fliqpy shaking her hand.

Flaky rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well as the daughter of the devil I order you to take your shirt off for the third and last time."said Flaky evil laughing. "Nice laugh, wanna hear mines?"said Fliqpy. "We always hear it, come on!"said Flaky impatiently. "I can't when I move my arms it hurts. Why? Because she stabbed me in the shoulder."yelled Fliqpy.

"Shut up, before you wake them. I'll help you."said Flaky carefully climbing on the bed. She ripped his shirt in half revealing his bare chest and muscles. "Whoa your strong."said Flippy looking at Flaky grabbing the aid kit. "Yeah, I learn this at the hospital. I'm a nurse remember? Oh, yeah of course not..."said Flaky putting a rag in the water.

Fliqpy played with her red hair and smiled at her. "You know, I didn't do anything to that brat downstairs right? Even though I really wanted to. She's evil or something."said Fliqpy. "Evil? Hm..."said Flaky staring in his eyes as she continued to soak the rag with the medicine she poured in the water.

"I'm serious, when I came around I saw it on her face. Flippy did it or she did it herself."said Fliqpy. "You wanna hear her side of the story? She said you cut her face and tried to kill yourself, that is a strong story for a three year old, now if you tell me she's lying I won't believe you."said Flaky.

Fliqpy jerked his body and growled, but couldn't help himself to laugh. "That is bullshit! That bitch tried to kill me! And if she was blacked out, how would she know what I was doing? And that mark wasn't on her face when that spirit tried left her!"said Fliqpy. Flaky laughed loudly and fell off the bed.

"Oh my god you sound so funny! 'the spirits'. Oh Fliqpy you have the humor Flippy has."said Flaky wiping her tears. Fliqpy roared. "I'M NOT FUCKING MAKING THIS BULLSHIT UP!"he yelled. Flaky stood up and continued to laugh. "Sure, you aren't making this up, key word: bullshit."said Flaky sarcastically.

She placed the rag on his wound and wiped the excess blood away. "Ugh, you cut yourself pretty bad Fliqpy."said Flaky. "You know what...if you don't believe me, believe Flippy."he said calming down his breathing while closing his eyes.

Flippy opened his eyes and gasped. "F-Flaky! Where is that crazy bitch?"said Flippy. "Whoa, whoa...Flippy you believe Fliqpy on this too?"said Flaky. "Hell yeah! She really knows how to lie. Wait til I grab her little windpipe!"said Flippy. "Your thinking like Fliqpy now, violence to children won't solve anything."said Flaky.

"I meant I will tell her mother...happy?"said Flippy. Flaky sucked her teeth and placed the rag on his wound letting him yell in pain. Flaky laughed wickedly and wiped a tear from her face. "Oh my gosh, Flippy you're so funny when you're in pain."said Flaky. "Are you on one of your mood swings or something?"said Flippy seething angrily.

Flaky tried to think about it but she shrugged. "Maybe...ready for your stitches."said Flaky smiling widely. Flippy gulped and frowned. "Um, uh...no."said Flippy. Flaky rolled her eyes and started to put the first aid kit away. "What are you doing? My cut it still open."said Flippy.

"Yeah...I know...I hope you enjoy bleeding to death because I had to stitch it but since you said no...goodnight dear."said Flaky laying down on the bed. "Wait! Flaky! This isn't funny, I want the stitches. Flaky! Wake up."said Flippy. "Calm yourself crybaby I was just kidding, what color do you want?"said Flaky.

The Next Morning Flippy sat up on the bed and groaned at his wound. "Okay, you can do this Flippy, talk to Bundle and whatever she says doesn't faze you. Ignore bad things, take in good. Okay, I'm ready."said Flippy following the smell of breakfast.

"Hey Flaky, morning child of mine."said Flippy giving Flaky a kiss and rubbing her tummy. "Goodmorning! How was your rest? I bet it was good, because mommy hurt daddy right? She gave me stitches, and it hurts so, so bad and you have dreams about it and laugh at daddy right? Mommy sometimes is a bitch right?"said Flippy as Flaky roughly pulled his hair to face her.

"Don't curse around the baby, geez Flippy be mature for once isn't that right, baby?"said Flaky tapping her stomach. "The baby knows I was just kidding. Babies love fun daddies! Drum Time!"said Flippy as Flaky screamed playfully and ran away from him giggling.

"No Flippy, stop. Not today, no drum time! Come on, I'm not kidding."she said standing on the other side of the table. "Baby loves drum time! Right baby!?"said Flippy shouting across the table. "It tickles so bad No drum time!"said Flaky smiling. "If it tickles then the baby likes it."said Flippy then he groaned and fell to the floor.

"Flippy! Hold on, I'm coming."said Flaky racing to him. "Flaky...ugh, my shoulder."said Flippy. "Oh dear, um...look at your watch so I can see if the medicine store is open, oh I hope its not early."said Flaky. "Okay..."he said looking at his watch. "What time is it?"said Flaky.

"Its...its Drum Time!"said Flippy beating his hands on Flaky's stomach making Flaky laugh heavily. "Flippy! Hahaha! That wasn't funny! Hahahaha!"she laughed loudly kicking the chairs around.

"Flaky, sorry to interrupt but...do you mind if we stay here a little longer? Cuddles got into a car accident last night, drunk driving and he has my house keys. I'm sorry for asking for so much."said Giggles.

Flaky sat up on the floor and scowled while holding her stomach as of she was holding its ears. "Hell no! You almost bought a drunk asshole in my house, don't shake your head, he was coming for you, fuck that! No, you stayed here for too long. Start packing, I'll give you five minutes."yelled Flaky.

"Flaky why are you so mean? Let her stay longer her husband just had an accident and she's homeless. Can you for once be nice to your friend Giggles?"said Flippy as Flaky furiously turned her head and her red eyes turned orange like lava from anger.

"Look Flippy, I already gave that bitch a day to sleep over, for free and we are paying the rent not her! And I could care less about her husband's stupid accident, its life, we go through that all the time! And I'm sick and tired of you taking up for people I hate! Can you for once be on my side when I disagree with things!"shouted Flaky poking him painfully in the head.

"I agree with everything you agree with, like agreeing to have that baby even though I didn't want to. Flaky have some heart like I did."said Flippy. Flaky growled angrily and slammed her fists into the marble floor causing a hole. "Drum...Time?"said Flippy smiling weakly and tapping her stomach nervously but Flaky kept that angry look on her face.

"Ugh, you know what the bitch can stay, but your cooking for that bitch, cleaning after that bitch and make sure I don't see that bitch! I'm going to live upstairs for now, and you can stay downstairs with the bitch, and thanks to the bitch you will be having a crappy life until that bitch fucking leaves!"said Flaky walking upstairs.

"Wow, she just wants me to say something...don't listen to a word she says Bundle."said Giggles as Bundle hugged her mother. Flippy sighed tiredly and sat on a chair. "I didn't hear a thank you Giggles. Why are you guys quarreling all the time?"said Flippy.

"I-I don't know...its just some past times that can't really be talked about right now. I will leave, I'm sorry for being such a 'bitch'."said Giggles gathering her stuff. Flippy stood up and walked towards Giggles to stop her.

"Its fine, you don't have to go. You can stay, Flaky probably has mood swings y'know. Relax, we will make sure Cuddles will come back from the hospital, and until then you can stay. Try to stay from her sight like she said."said Flippy. "Yeah, I guess..."said Giggles sitting on the couch.

"Hi Bundle, how are you this morning? Last night was kinda scary right? Do you remember anything from last night?"said Flippy. Bundle stared at him and hid behind her mother.

"That's what I thought you would do. Its fine, water under these bridge, just make sure it doesn't happen again, or you could get hurt. Really bad. I'm talking about death honey, be aware that I helped you and your mother get shelter and I kinda have marriage problems and probably have to see a counselor but its okay I did it because I'm nice."said Flippy.

Bundle threw paper at him and he picked it up. "Part of the job; cleaning after you."he said. Giggles dozed off to sleep as Bundle waited for Flippy to open the paper. He dialed a number on the phone and started to talk to his friend Handy.

"Hey man...yeah Flaky returned the baby back to Petunia this morning. She does realize its Saturday and she don't have work right?...I figured...yeah I didn't mention it to Flaky, she wouldn't have watched the baby knowing that, especially when the baby was crying all night...I hope she is well rested...your welcome..."said Flippy holding the phone on his shoulder and cheek.

He unwrapped the paper that was thrown at him and read it. "Your having marriage problems too huh?...I know can't you believe it started because of a little grudge between Giggles and Flaky...yeah I said Flaky and Giggles the two best friends, well I should say ex-best friends...yeah I begged her to let Giggles stay and she kicked me downstairs to live there without realizing I have the stove and food...yeah that is hilarious...have you heard of Bonding Island?"said Flippy as Bundle grinned.

"Yeah the brochure said it will solve all kinds of marriage problems, maybe we should gather up our friends and head down there...after Cuddles return from the hospital we should have a meeting and plan a trip down there...that's true Flaky is afraid of flying planes...okay we could take a boat...great! Okay I got to go, don't tell Petunia about he plan yet, just get her mad on purpose so she would be begging to go to the island...okay bye "said Flippy hanging the phone up and rushing towards the door.

"Giggles, I'm going to the hospital, I'll be back."said Flippy as Giggles groaned and turned on the couch. "Okay...tell Cuddles love him...and sorry."she said as she drift back to sleep. Bundle pressed the button on her watch and laughed happily. "Boss! You wouldn't believe what just happened!"said Bundle.


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 4: Such A Bother

Here's the next chapter everyone :). I might consider taking OCs from you readers, so the island can have other population instead of the main characters. If your interested send in some info about your OCs, and their significant other. Thankies! Oh P.S ✳Dawn✳Is✳Here✳ Y'know, it haven't occurred to me that the designs can only be seen on mobile so my mistake if it doesn't show.

At the hospital Flippy went to the counter and a woman standing on the other side trembled at the sight of him. "Hello! I'm here to see Cuddles, I heard he was bought here this morning. "said Flippy.

"Uh...um... "the woman fumbled with the papers in front of her and tried her best to be careful, Flippy watched her being confused with her work so he decided he should lend a hand "Hey, do you need help? I use to work here. "he said. The woman stuttered with her speak.

"N-n-no...t-th-than-thank...y-y-yo-you... "she said while her body is shaking very noticeably. "Are you okay? Will I be able to see him anytime soon? "said Flippy leaning on the counter. The woman continued to talk incoherently until a doctor walked towards them. "I got this Lammy, 'sup Flippy what brings you here? "said Toothy.

"Finally someone who speaks English, what's her problem? "Flippy asked. "Well...uh...what brings you here Flippy? " Toothy repeated trying to ignore the question. Flippy rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter making Lammy jump and backing up to slam against the wall. Flippy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, relax. I ain't gonna hurt you. "he said calmly while winking at her. Lammy ran off screaming down the hallway and out the door. Toothy sighed and paged for a replacement. "Yeah that's my girl. Seriously I don't know what the hell is wrong with her. "he said. "I need to see Cuddles, I'm planning on going to Bonding Island, you know as a friendly vacation. "said Flippy.

Toothy's eyes widened as he got interested in the conversation. "A friendly vacation? Can I come along? I can bring Lammy with me. Wait what is Bonding Island? "he asked. "Bonding Island will help you get closer in marriage. If your having a difficult time in your marriage that island is the best place to go. "explained Flippy.

"So, you been here before, right? "said Toothy. "No, I was just rehearsing the brochure so your going or what? "asked Flippy. "Sure I'll hang around with you guys when are you planning it? "said Toothy.

"After I get Cuddles to go, lately his wife and her charming daughter had been staying at our house. And Flaky have a problem with it, so until she leaves, Flaky told me to live downstairs... I really would hate to live down stairs."said Flippy. "Ouch, Flaky is coming all the way out her shell. Why is she so bitchy."said Toothy.

"I don't know, girly issues. She been acting like that ever since she have whoever it is cooking in the oven."said Flippy leaning on the wall tiredly. "Hold on did you just say 'whoever is cooking in the oven'? You guys cook people?"said Toothy looking a bit freaked out. Flippy laughed and got off the wall.

"Hell no. Its just an expression. She's pregnant."said Flippy. "Oh, your going to be a father soon. Flippy you little rascal congratulations you son of a gun. I can't believe it."said Toothy. Flippy blushed and looked down slightly.

"Yeah me either. But I'm nervous he/she won't like me at all. What if something bad happens and I can't help."said Flippy nervously. "Your talking about the killer dumb ass in your head? Yeah, he or she might not like you that much if you have that jerk around. You little as well let her or him know about that. What are you going to name the baby?"said Toothy.

"I don't know. Flaky didn't want me to name the baby. She said I'm too 'immature' to name a being."said Flippy. "Immature? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"said Toothy. "I don't know...half of the stuff Flaky says now, have nothing to do with sense anymore. Where's Cuddles' room?"asked Flippy.

"Oh yeah Cuddles. I discharged him a while ago. He should be at the restaurant down the block. I heard him calling another girl before he left. Things aren't looking good."said Toothy. "What? Ugh, what is his problem!? If Giggles find out...then I will be sleeping downstairs for the rest of my life! Nooo!"he shrieked while holding his head and covering his ears.

"Calm down, that's just pregnant talk, she probably don't mean it. Let me come along with you."said Toothy. "Okay. You can come, but please don't say or do anything stupid. I just want to persuade him to take his wife back. We have to be cool, calm...collected."said Flippy inhaling and exhaling calmly.

At the Restaurant on the Beach...

"There's Cuddles, who's that next to him?"said Toothy observing the figure under the umbrella's shade. "What the- that's Exotic! What is she doing with Cuddles?! Isn't she married?"said Flippy pulling his sunglasses on his head. "She looks extra hot today, big hat, lipstick, flip-flops, that means she's on a special occasion. A date maybe?"said Toothy looking at Flippy.

"I don't know Toothy, she's too lady-like to be 'unfaithful' to her husband. She said so herself. We might as well find out and stop stalking."said Flippy putting his sunglasses back on. Exotic and Cuddles sat in silence for a while after talking. They sat at a table in front of a Snack Shack restaurant.

Exotic lift her floppy hat away from blocking her eyes, and her sunset colored curls dropped gently in front of her face, once the part of her hat was moved. She moved the curl to the side and began to speak. "Wow Cuddles, I didn't realize how hard your life has been. I wish I can help you relief all of that stress."said Exotic rubbing his hand gently.

"Oh my Karma, she's touching his hand! Let's get rid of Little Miss Sunset."said Toothy taking a pot off the counter. "Um Toothy..." Flippy said but Toothy shushes him and continued to walk over to Exotic.

"I wish you can help too, but there's nothing you can do."he said sighing sadly. Exotic stared into her cup of beverage and sighed also. "Maybe, there is one way..."she said smiling at Cuddles. Suddenly a wave of water splashed Exotic all over her head.

"I'm sorry Exotic, I was um carrying water around nonchalantly."said Toothy placing the empty pot down. Exotic shuddered from the cold then cracked a smile. "I-Its fine...we are at a beach after all. Who goes to a beach without getting a little soaked with...refreshing salt water."she said nervously pulling seaweed from her locks of hair.

"You thought that was seawater? Weird..."said Toothy. "If its not salt water. What did you pour on me?!"she exclaimed. "Dishwater mixed with some toilet water. Does that bother you? Do you feel like leaving, I can take you home."said Toothy. Exotic stood up quickly and groaned.

"I'm okay with that...listen Toothy, I don't want to be the rude one in this situation, but can you please leave us."said Exotic shivering. "I would but me and my buddy Flippy here wants to ask Bundle's FATHER, who is his DAUGHTER and the DAUGHTER's mom Giggles who is his WIFE, a simple question that's all."said Toothy smashing his face against Exotic's.

"Can you back up please your too close to my personal space. Listen guys I'm as curious as you guys. I'm glad you are here to support him as well on this fine sunny day. Let's discuss subjects that involves being happy."said Exotic. "You mean, your not on a date?"said Toothy.

"No, why on earth would you believe I will commit such dense choice against my dear husband? I am a lady, and shall behave like one. One has to be faithful to significant other, especially when married, until death does us part. Other girls can act as unfaithful women, but does not deserve such title as Lady."said Exotic putting make up on her cheeks.

"Okay now say that in English."said Flippy tapping his finger on the table. "No, I'm not an unfaithful whore, is that clear enough for you ruffians?"said Exotic putting lipstick on her lips. "I'm sorry Exotic, are you having a hard time in your marriage?"asked Flippy. Exotic gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"How DARE you ask me such an unreasonable question? You men are horrible, very, unsophisticated. I'll have you know, that me and my husband are happily married unlike you three. I suppose your divorce is right around the corner?"said Exotic tapping her nails on the table.

"Ok, so, Exotic if you choose to go, we are all heading to Bodice Island so we can bond with our loved one."said Flippy. Exotic squealed and picked Flippy up by his shirt, giggling happily. "My, a vacation where me and my husband can bond!? With friends for support. Goodness me! Flippy this has been the greatest offer you have ever given me!"she said jumping up and down.

Flippy tried to smile while both getting motion sickness from Exotic moving him a lot. "S-s-so a-a-are y-y-you g-g-going?" Flippy said as his speech became vibrated. Exotic stopped shaking him and screamed "Yes! I mean, but of course, when shall we meet to head off?"she said.

"I can tell you if Cuddles is going, he's the important guy, and partly the reason why we are going in the first place."said Flippy, as all eyes set on Cuddles. "Cuddles darling, you must say 'yes'. Imagine being on an island with friends, paradise and mostly your dear and beloved wife." Cuddles scoffed and laid his head on the table.

"Ohh, if I was Giggles husband, I would pamper the cherished woman and streetlight go on this trip just to make her happy, isn't that not what you want to do?"said Exotic. "Nice try Exotic, but I don't feel like going anywhere with-"

"Ug, Cuddles! You are a disgrace to all husbands around the world! What I mean is, what is the point darling?"said Exotic drinking from her glass cup.

"What point?"asked Cuddles. "The point of marrying her, let alone agreed to! Remember when we been through all that trouble just to save you guys, my poor hair took a while to grow back and this is how you repay us! How awful..."she said smashing the glass cup with the palm of her hands.

"Okay, okay your right. When I go with you guys I don't want any contact with Giggles at all."said Cuddles, then Exotic grabbed Cuddles shirt and shook him. "You are going to enjoy this vacation together and LIKE IT!"she screamed. "Hi guys, whoa Exotic. I never seen you did anything so unlady-like."said Dawn giggling.

"Dawn! Fancy meeting you here. You must come along with us to Bonding Island with your dear husband. It will be glorious, us friends and our husbands."said Exotic drooping Cuddles on the sand. "Oh, I don't know if I'm cut out for a big vacation-"

"Dawn say yes, or she will strangle you..."whispered Toothy.

"Hm, matter fact, I just checked my schedule and I'm free to go."said Dawn laughing nervously. "Wonderful darling!"said Exotic clapping her hands. "Cool, so all of you guys go over to Flaky's house and wait for others to arrive."said Flippy standing you and stretching his legs and arms.

"Flaky's house?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You mean your house?"

"No, I meant Flaky's house..." said Flippy.

"But why?" Toothy asked.

"She don't want to share a house anymore. That's why I told you I am living downstairs. What part of 'living downstairs' didn't you get?" Flippy asked.

"Don't let him answer that. When we were in college together, he professor asked Toothy what part of chemistry and cooking didn't you understand, and the end results wasn't pretty. I will see you later."said Dawn. "?Dawn? don't pretend you didn't knock over that gasoline on top of the batter. Then poured it on the Bunsen Burner."said Toothy.

"Stop spreading bullshit around! You poisoned and killed the professor when you added Mercury, Lead and Barium to that batch of muffins. Smooth move, dumb ass. Why the fuck, did you put that in there." Dawn asked. "I thought we agreed that Chemistry and Cooking is the most dumbest thing since stupid people."said Toothy.

"Yeah. Your right. But seriously why did you killed the professor?"said Dawn. "He didn't label the bottles except for Barium, which sounded like 'berry yum'."said Toothy.

"Oh yeah, I might have look about that, and see if scientists can change the name."said Dawn. "Are you guys done talking now?"said Flippy. "Yes. See you at your house."said Dawn running across the sand to her car and drove off.

OKEY DOKEY END OF CHAPTER, TO BE CONTINUED! ?DAWN?, BY DTSKGIRL!

r. Trust me toward the ending of this chapter, when I re-read it in the dark...I got frightened by my coat hanging on the door!


End file.
